N/A
N/A
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for use in a bathtub to protect a bathing child or adult from being injured by the waterspout or the water flow control knob or knobs of a bathtub. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for installing in the bathtub to increase the safety of the bather.
2. Discussion of the Background
A variety of bathtub protection devices and methods are currently known in the prior art. For example, there are inflatable as well as padded devices which surround or encase just the waterspout of a bathtub to protect a user of the bathtub from banging his or her head, arm or some other body part while bathing or when entering into or exiting from the bathtub. However, such protection devices do not fully protect the user from bodily injury from the waterspout. In addition, such protection devices are not designed to cover the water flow control knob or knobs of a bathtub and thus a user still may be injured from banging his or her head, arm or some other body part on the water flow control knob or knobs while bathing or when entering into or exiting from the bathtub. Generally, there are three knobs available in bathtubs or showers. One manages the hot water, one the cold water and the other one the shower.
Various types of safety bathing apparatus are available, including a bath aid providing faucet protection disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,670 to Eddy, et al. However, said bath aid has to be secured or attached to the surface or fixture that it will cover. However, none of the devices or methods in the prior art provides a bathing apparatus that is a fixture in the bathtub and does not have to be placed and replaced. In addition, the existing waterspouts and water knobs are made from metal and hard plastic. Such materials represent danger to the bathers when taking a bath. Thus, there is a need for a bathing apparatus that overcomes these and other deficiencies in the prior art. In this respect, the apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and, in doing so, provides a safety bathing apparatus that fulfills the aforementioned need.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bath aid that overcomes the aforementioned problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art bathtub protection devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bath aid which provides protection from both the waterspout and the water control knob or knobs of a bathtub as well as providing comfort to a bather while using the bathtub.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bath aid which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and install, while affording safety to a user while bathing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bath aid which is relatively easy to install in the bathtub.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bath aid which is relatively soft and flexible, to prevent or minimize injury to a bather during use, and is also resistant to rust and corrosion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bath aid which prevents water and soap stains.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a bath aid which is resistant to limos.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a bath aid which is adaptable to any faucet.
The present invention relates to a waterspout for use in bathtub, the waterspout comprising a top portion and a bottom portion, and a PVC strength plastic ring thread; wherein said waterspout is made of rubber like material covered by a surface of flexible plastic skin. In turn, said rubber material encloses a flexible house.
The waterspout itself, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, will be best understood, and additional objects and advantages thereof will become apparent, by the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and Applicant maintains that the present application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts, that the disclosure of the present application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.
Further, the purpose of the accompanying abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers, and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.